


Bite

by Stopit_Play



Category: B.A.P
Genre: B.A.P - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stopit_Play/pseuds/Stopit_Play
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is someone excited to see me?” </p><p>“Oh, you don’t know how excited we are to see you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Thanks to the lovely Miko for beta reading!! Also posted on AFF under the same name.

Junghong sneaked a peek inside the recording studio and saw Yongguk sitting in front of the equipment with his earphones on, so he entered quietly and shut the door passing the lock.

He got close to Yongguk without being noticed, he liked seeing him like this, focused and lost in music, but right now he was looking for something else. He stood at the back of the chair being occupied by his hyung and put his hands on his shoulders starting to go lower, spreading light touches. Yongguk tensed for a moment before noticing who it was, he took out one of his earphones and grabbing the hands of his dongseng he turned the chair so he could see him.

“Hyung~ I miss you.” Said Zelo, looking to the eyes of  _ his  _ hyung.

“Baby, I miss you too, but I'm almost done, just a couple of weeks more and I'm free from the studio.” He said while giving little pecks to the hands of the younger.

“Don't call me like that, that’s how you call the fans. AND I'M MORE IMPORTANT THAN THEM RIGHT?”

“But with you it has a different meaning, because I really, really love you, and care about you, and want to protect you. You are  _ my _ baby.” Yongguk said looking to his eyes and didn't stop giving pecks to his hands. The blush that covered the face of the younger not being unnoticed.

“I love you too, and  _ maybe _ you could keep calling me like that. We can discuss that latter, now I've got another matter to discuss with you.” Said the younger while straddling the lap of Yongguk.

Yongguk looked with an amused face at the very evident bulge in the pants of his boyfriend.

“Is someone excited to see me?” 

“Oh, you don’t know how excited we are to see you.” His words were punctuated with little rolls of his hips to create friction between the clothed members

“Yes, I have an idea of how are you feeling” Yongguk grabbed Zelo from his buttocks to bring him more close if it was possible, feeling how his own erection was coming to life inside his pants.

“Hyung, it has been so long, I don’t know if I can last much longer, just feeling you like this” The younger brushed his hands in the expanse of Yongguk shoulders, then his sharp jawline, at the end deciding to lock his fingers on his hair and pulling a little. “Your smell, oh God.” With his hands still buried inside the hair of his hyung, Zelo began to suck on a little spot between Yongguk’s neck and collarbones. “You taste heavenly.”

“Fuck!, Zelo”

“Yes, yes!, fuck, that’s what I want”

“We can’t, manager hyung will be here any minute now to see how I’m progressing with the songs.” Even as he said that they could do nothing right now, his hands were still clasping tightly Zelo’s buttocks.

“Then do something,  _ anything,  _ but I can wait no longer.  _ Touch me.” _

The way Zelo talked, almost pleading him to touch him crackled the little resolution that he had gained, he could never deny anything to the younger. They could not go all the way now, but he surely could do something to relive them for a while.

“As my Little Prince wishes, I will do something.”

He loosened the hold on the buttcheks, gaining a displeased moan from the younger. “Shh, I’ll make you feel good.” He redirected his hands to reach and undid the pants from both of them just enough to free their erections, and with fast movements got them together and started to bump his hand up and down, letting out moans and gaining some from the younger.

“Fuck!, yes, like that, faster!” The younger was starting to loose himself in pleasure, rocking his hips back and forth, moaning and sucking at Yongguk’s ear.

“Baby, I’m close.”

“Yes me too, don’t stop plea…please”

Their breathing was frantic, they were covered in sweat, and Yongguk started to move his hand faster.

“YONGG!!”

Zelo had to bite onto Yongguk’s shoulder so his scream got muffled when he reached his orgasm, the pain of the bite making the older gain his completion too.

They stayed like that for a while gaining back their breaths.

Zelo stood up first, looking at the mess of cumm that was Yongguk’s hand he reached for it and wiped it with his tongue, leaving little hums of pleasure as he sucked the digits clean,all this while looking directly into Yongguk’s eyes and he saw the flicker in them, the lust that was still there. Rearranging his clothes and wiping the sweat from his forehead he composed himself and signaled to his hyung to do the same.

“Did you call me Little Prince?” Asked Zelo a little while later when they got seated in the leather couch across the recording studio snuggling together.

“Mmm, I don’t know…maybe?”

“I like it, why tough?”

“Well, I would do anything for you as a Knight will do for his king, but as I’m older than you I thought that calling you My Little Prince will be more fitting…”

Zelo blushed at the words of his hyung. “You are a zap.” He said and gave the older man a little punch on his shoulder and a brief kiss on the lips.

“I know, but just for you…I’m  _ your _ zap.” He said with a smile covering his face, one of those smiles that would show his gums and took the breath away from his boyfriend.

“Good that you have clear that you are mine.” 

They kissed for a long time, sweetly, until it started to turn heated and Zelo decided that he had to go, or the others (mostly Jongup) will start to look for him.

With his hand on the doorknob, ready to shout it and leave he talked with the sweetest voice he could conceal. 

“If you get yourself out of work early to night, I can finish that work of art on your shoulder.” He winked and left the room, leaving a confused Yongguk.

That was until he got on his hands the mirror that he had on his bag (courtesy of Zelo obviously, who said that if he started to feel down, he could look into the mirror and smile, because when Zelo was feeling down, just a simile of Yongguk will brighten his day) and saw the half bite mark that was adorning his shoulder and now was turning purple.

“Oh, you will have a matching one at the end of the night Choi Junghong.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here, leave a comment and tell me what got you to read all this crap D:


End file.
